Tickle Torture
by Night Owl's Moonlight Song
Summary: A simple game of " Where is Kaoru ticklish the most.." turns a little bit more interesting. Twincest and Fluff HikaruxKaoru


" How about here??" and a slender finger poked into the side of the boy sitting squarely in his lap. The response he received was like most of the others, a slight squirm and a high pitched squeal. When that was over it turned into a relaxed sort of laugh.

The two boys, which were twins, were sitting propped up against the side of the bed on the floor. Both had auburn red hair that parted in either direction, and eyes of liquid gold that could challenge the fine metal in luster. Kaoru was sitting in his brother's lap between both of his legs. They were playing a sort of game to pass the time they had until school.

This game rightfully named " Where Kaoru is ticklish most" was easy enough to understand. Hikaru would randomly poke him and try to get the loudest giggle or reaction from his younger brother. It amused him greatly for his brother was fairly cute when he was laughing and getting frusterated that there was no such game called " Where Hikaru was ticklish most".

Hikaru had poked a few random spots, the side of Kaoru's stomach, which he did try more them once in different ways like a single fingered poke and a full on squeeze of his side, he got a small yelp out of that one. But with much dismay they all seemed the same, squeaks and squirms, so needless to say he had to find some other way of making this game fun for him.

While he was pondering his index finger across the small line of skin that was exposed between the brim of Kaoru's pants (( and somewhat boxers since his pants had shimmied down some from all the wriggling )) and the top of his shirt, which had come up just a little. The response he got from that was more a shuddered shiver then a squeak and this interested him slightly, so being the evil twin that he was he did it again, and he heard a small intake of breath from the boy in his lap.

This new found little thing made the game for the moment more fun and the game somewhat shifted without the younger of the two knowing. Hikaru poked him again right in the belly button making that familiar squirm and squeal.

" Hikaru-" his brother giggled. The boy really didn't mind he would somehow get his older brother back for all the tickling sooner or later. At the moment though he was just having fun being so close to him. When they were at school they had to pay more attention to the girls at the host club so they couldn't just focus on each other. So it was this very fact that they spent time each morning, just the two of them.

Hikaru was plotting his next move. He obviously figured out that the middle tummy section was ticklish but all to the same degree. So there was only two areas left, chest and above including neck, and well below. He decided to go higher, and he was glad that his twin wasn't looking at him because there was a certain devilish smile on his face. A very evil, well not so evil, thought had crossed his mind he knew how to get Kaoru to squirm and make noised other then cute little giggles, but before he didn't think he was going to stoop so low as to use those tactics on him. " Hey Kaoru?"

The younger boy glanced back. " Yeah Hikaru?" to be perfectly honest Kaoru was slightly confused was the game over, he knew there was at least a little while longer before the large black limo would pull up to get them to bring the two to school.

" How about here??" he whispered in a very...well seductive tone, for lack of a better work, into his brother's right ear, before placing his lips on the skin between his jaw and neck.

His brother answered the question with a noise that Hikaru obviously knew he would get from touching there. It was a very low almost inaudible noise from the back of his younger brother's throat. It wasn't really as loud as Hikaru had thought to he tried again a little bit more roughly then he had first done up. He wasn't planning on leaving a mark not this close to school time but for better winning the game. He gave a small nibble on the skin which made the boy in his lap wriggle beneath him. "Hika-" he started but was cut off my himself as his brother kissed along his neck. He had licked the one spot that he had managed to bite and a small sensation was left there.

" Hey Kaoru?" the boy asked again. His lips were right above Kaoru's collar bone. Which was partly exposed for one they didn't have their black ties on yet and two Hikaru had managed to unbutton the first few buttons while in his quest to find where his brother was ticklish most.

" Y-yes Hikaru?" he stuttered some still getting over what Hikaru had done after he had asked the same question a few moments ago, which for him seemed like an eternity for he enjoyed it greatly. Kaoru knew far well what question would come next all he didn't know was were his brother was going to 'Test' next. His head had rolled to the side while Hikaru was kissing his way down, so it was fairly easy for Kaoru to turn his head to look at his older red-headed brother. Which is exactly where he wanted him.

" How about..." he didn't even finish before his lips met the soft identical ones of his brother, who posed no protest, but didn't make a sound. Hikaru pulled away.. and looked down into the molten caramel eyes of his brother. " There?" he asked, slightly confused he figured that was full proof, there was no way that he wouldn't have gotten some reaction out of him. Kaoru was the one with the smile on his face now. He swiveled his position and brought his head up so that his face was inches from Hikaru's. " You're gonna have to try a little harder then that.." Being the uke that he was (( sorry inside joke with my friend and I )) this little phrase made Hikaru tilt his head, but he was happy to comply.

They met lips again, only this time it was much deeper and far more passionate then that little peck of a kiss that happened a few seconds ago, which was forgotten almost instantly. The tip of Hikaru's tongue ran lightly over the lower lip of his brother's, who in response opened his mouth ever so slightly. Taking this, the older twin slid his tongue into the hot opening, and he gained the sound that he wanted to hear. A loud moan came from the depth of Kaoru throat. This made Hikaru smile but he had momentarily forgot that they were still even playing the game. There was a new game he decided " How to make Kaoru moan the loudest."

Their tongues danced and battled in a fluid motion. Their lips met and parted and intoxicating sounds were filling the room. Hikaru's arms were wrapped around the lithe boy of his brother, who had his arms currently around his brother's neck and one wriggling it's way through his red hair.

Kaoru was the first to break the kiss...well there was more then one but he was the one to stop. He was panting rather hard and his face was a bright shade of red. Hikaru was the same and his head fell back against the side of the bed. His chest was moving up and down rapidly as his heart raced. Kaoru was now laying his head against his chest, liking the sound of how fast he could make his brother's heart race.

A very loud honk came from the drive way outside. Hikaru groaned as he moved his brother from his lap, though it took a moment for the younger wasn't wanting to move just yet..or at all. He walked to the window, running his fingers through his hair to get it back to it's origional spiked messy place. He looked out the window to see the limo and it's driver. The older man was honking the horn and beckoning that the boys get down stairs. He was probably yelling.. " You'll be late " or something like that..

" Come on Kaoru." Hikaru his voice very calm and quiet. He extended a hand down which his brother took. Leaning back slightly he helped him to his feet. They held each others hands as they walked down the stairs and out the door. Getting into the limo and heading for Ouran.

Once they were there the limo drove away. The two of them stood there for a moment and watched the black speck get father and farther away. Kaoru looked over at his brother, who's tie was sloppily put on. He stepped closer. " Honestly Hikaru when are you going to learn how to tie a tie.." he laughed taking the tip of the tie in his hand before making it look neat but when he was done he didn't let go. " Hey Hikaru??"

" Hmm" the boy looked down at the hand then met the eyes of his brother.

" How about..." using the tie as a sort of collar and leash Kaoru pulled his brother into a short but passionate kiss. Both boys in unison gave a low sound..._.there..._

_Fin.. _


End file.
